


Again and Again: PWP Outtakes

by Athy



Series: Again and Again [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/pseuds/Athy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes from the universe of my fic, Again and Again.  dark, timetravel, redo!Harry x soul-restored, sane!Voldemort<br/>Each chapter will be a PWP sex-scene outtake.  Not necessary to the overall plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Again: PWP Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my story, Again and Again, this story will be lacking some context, but its still a steamy sex scene, and can be enjoyed for the PWP that it is.
> 
> Harry, in this story, is technically over 600 years old, but in his younger body. However, during their sexual encounters, he has a tendency to take an aging potion. Age/appearance is not described, but Harry in this would appear to be somewhere around 25. Marvolo (Voldemort) looks like a 30-some year old variation on Tom Riddle. He's had his soul restored - all except for the sliver that resides in Harry - for the past two years. The two have only been romantically involved for about a month or two, at this point.
> 
> There - that's probably enough context.
> 
> Oh - and Harry's got a huge kink for rope bondage.

His heart was pounding in his chest with anticipation. His skin was crawling with eagerness and magic, but he tried to keep himself calm. He had no idea what Marvolo had planned, but that only made it that much more thrilling. He could already feel the mental shift having taken place, and he wasn't even bound yet. In the beginning he always needed that first bit of proof that he couldn't get loose, to finally get his mind to shut up and surrender to the pleasure, but it was getting easier and easier now to slip into this state of mind even without that extra nudge.

He trusted that Marvolo would take care of things for him. While they were together like this, none of that nonsense on the outside of these doors, mattered anymore. It was no longer his concern, and he relished in that knowledge. None of it mattered and he was free to just _be_. To just enjoy.

He couldn't quite seem to fully enjoy pleasure unless he got himself into this sort of mindset. He was always too distracted with a hundred little things going through his mind. The different things he needed to attend to, and what plans to make, and how best to approach them. It was honestly frustrating. He hated it about himself, and couldn't quite place when he'd ended up like that. He certainly hadn't worried that much when he actually _was_ a teenager, but responsibility had been such an oblique, ill-defined, concept back then. He just felt _responsible_ , but without any idea how to deal with that, or how to plan or cope. He'd eventually taken on planning as his way to cope. If he had plans, at least then he didn't feel so aimless or lost. He didn't feel guilty for not accomplishing something towards that responsibility.

It was stupid, bothersome, depressing, and completely not an issue at the moment.

 Because at the moment, none of that even existed for him. It was washed clean from his mind, and all that was left in it's place was the excited anticipation of what Marvolo had planned for this evening.

 Harry was on his knees on a padded cushion on the floor, and Marvolo was wrapping a length of rope around his wrists, in front of him. The flats of his arms were pressed together, and Marvolo was holding his hands elevated somewhat. He was also blindfolded, and couldn't see a thing.

 After securing in such a way that they were held tight, but not so tight as to cut off blood flow and risk a blood clot, he brought the rope down and began to weave a corset harness around Harry's chest. He brought the ropes back up several times to join the binding at Harry's wrist – keeping Harry's arms held high but not fully extended.

 Finally, he used a spell to suspend a loop from the ceiling and pulled the rope from Harry's wrists through the loop and back down. It held Harry up so that he was high on his knees, but had just enough slack to lower himself down so that he was squatting just off the ground. Marvolo hadn't tried any suspension work before now – it was more advanced than anything they'd attempted up to this point, as there were more risks involved. But it wasn't really suspension, since Harry was still supporting most all of his own weight. He could just use his bindings in the ropes to the ceiling for leverage, if needed.

 Marvolo ran his hand over Harry's face, blindfold, and hair, and Harry nuzzled his face into the touch, relishing the unspeakably wonderful sensation of their magic mingling. It was so beyond anything he could properly articulate. He'd never felt so in-tune with another person, as he did when their magic mingled like this.

 Marvolo's hand dropped down then and began to trail his fingers over the ropes binding Harry's torso – particularly the ones that criss-crossed over Harry's nipples. The charged magic that he sent through the ropes sent Harry into a small bought of pleasurable spasms and he moaned as he arched back, jerking against the bindings.

 “You look positively sinful like this, Harry,” Marvolo whispered huskily as Harry subsided into heavy pants. “I have the most delightful plan for tonight. It's something of a fantasy I seem to have gotten into my mind over the past week or so and just can't seem to get rid of it. I simply _must_ make it a reality, or I fear it will drive me mad.

 Harry let out a keening little whine just from the anticipation he felt crawling in his blood at the thought of fulfilling some fantasy of Marvolo's like this.

 Marvolo walked away from Harry's immediate vicinity, but Harry's senses told him that the other man was now behind him. Marvolo knelt down and began running his hands over Harry's arse. Slowly, he began to finger Harry with lubricated fingers, driving Harry nearly mad from the sensation of Marvolo's magic setting Harry's most sensitive nerves on fire from the direct contact. It wasn't long at all before Marvolo was apparently sufficiently convinced that Harry was properly stretched and he pulled away. Harry felt himself vibrating with anticipation of what might come next.

 Marvolo spread Harry's legs apart, but what he did next left Harry slightly confused for a moment. Marvolo conjured something of an elevated surface between Harry's legs, leaving him straddling it, but it wasn't high enough that Harry could sit on it, with his arms bound as they were. Marvolo seemed to be doing something to the raised bit between Harry's legs for a moment before he began to guide Harry up and then down. Harry's breath hitched as he felt the blunt phallic shaped object press against his bum. He couldn't see what it was, obviously, but he had a fairly good idea at this point what was going on. Marvolo had secured a dildo to the thing Harry was straddling, and was presently guiding Harry onto it.

 Harry grunted slightly as the artificial cock pierced the first tight circle of muscle, and focused his mind to relax his muscles and just take the object in.

 Harry gasped suddenly as magic rocketed through his arse and he threw his head back and jerked against the ropes holding his arms high. Marvolo chuckled and some tiny part of Harry's mind knew that Marvolo had intentionally sent a jolt of his magic through the dildo to illicit just such a reaction. Not that Harry was complaining. Furthest thing from it.

 Harry moaned and pushed himself down on the fake cock, spearing himself on it and flooding his bum and groin with sensation and pleasure.

 “Yessss,” Marvolo hissed approvingly from behind him. “Fuck yourself on it, Harry. I want to watch you, as you become so desperate and wanton that you'll fuck yourself like this.”

 Harry let out a long low moan as arousal flooded his system and he used his legs and his arms to pull himself back up and off the dildo before skewering himself back down on it again. Harry let out a muffled scream of pleasure as it pushed right against his prostate and tiny echos of magical tingles still echoed through him, despite the fact that most of Marvolo's magic had dissipated from the dildo by now.

 Again, Harry pulled himself up before letting himself fall back down, and again and again, quickly setting a rather intense pace as he felt a desperate need to chase that tremendous sensation and pleasure. It felt incredible, but mostly, it felt intense because he knew Marvolo was watching. He could hear the sound of the other man as he stroked himself to the vision Harry was offering up to him, and Harry felt his mouth begin to water. The more he heard the more he wanted that cock in his mouth.

 He thrust up and down, panting and crying out in his fit of bliss and pleasure, and his mouth remained open wide and he stuck his tongue out, as if that would be enough to draw the cock to him.

 “P-please – please – please,” Harry panted, throwing his head back and throwing himself down again and again.

 “What do you want, Harry?” Marvolo's deeply husky voice replied back, and it sent a shiver through Harry's very being.

 “I want your cock,” Harry pleased. “Please. I want to suck it. I need it.”

 Marvolo groaned out a long, needy moan and Harry heard some shuffling, but didn't slow in his brutal self-fucking.

 Then he felt it – the spongy head of Marvolo's hard cock, pushing against the side of his face. Dampness from the leaking cum spread across Harry's cheek and his tongue went out, seeking the cock as he turned his head to the side and finally managed to claim his prize. Harry struggled to keep his head level while continuing to pump his body up and down on the mounted dildo, and set a rhythm so that he took Marvolo's cock deeper into his mouth every time he came up, pulling off the dildo by a margin.

 Harry moaned desperately as the sensations of their magic circulating between them intensified his already intense pleasure. The fact that his own cock was entirely neglected was meaningless since he could feel Marvolo's pleasure from Harry's warm wet mouth wrapped around his member. Harry intensified his pace, needing more and more to climb higher; _faster_. He needed –. He _needed_ – more. More. _More_. It wasn't enough, and it was too much, and it was so good and his head was spinning, and he couldn't stop, even if he'd wanted to because it all just felt so good.

 “Oh gods. Oh fuck, Harry. So beautiful. So fucking – _gugh-rargh!”_ Marvolo roared and bucked into Harry's face, nearly gagging him, but Harry was too lost in the wash of pleasure to notice or care, as his own cock erupted and Marvolo's cum went down his throat and leaked down the sides of his face. Harry screamed and moaned around it, thrashing against his bonds, holding him from the ceiling, and jerking against the fake cock up his arse.

 Marvolo let out a long, shuddering moan and slowly pulled from Harry's mouth, and Harry reluctantly let it go. He didn't want to, but he could already feel it becoming over-sensitive across their link, and didn't fancy the discomfort for himself, let alone Marvolo. Harry sagged against his bonds, stretching his shoulders but not caring. His hips jerked a few more times as his body was wracked with aftershocks, and the fake cock up his arse wasn't exactly helping matters any.

 Next then he knew, he was being kissed; deeply and desperately. Harry moaned in surprise as Marvolo plundered his mouth with a very enthusiastic tongue, and hands buried themselves into Harry's hair, holding him firmly.

 They pulled apart with gasping pants but Marvolo remained close enough that his breaths were brushing along the side of Harry's face.

 “Perfect,” Marvolo whispered. “You're perfect.”

 Harry smirked, smugly but then gasped as Marvolo's tongue reached out and trailed down the side of his chin. Harry felt a powerful surge in arousal, from both Marvolo and, most notably, from himself.

  _Perfect_ , Harry found himself thinking as well, as he marveled at the bizarre, unlikely chances that he and Marvolo would be so perfectly matched.

 Marvolo made a pleased sort of humming sound and slowly began running his hands over Harry's exposed skin, sending wonderful ripples of magic coursing between them and Harry let his head lull back in bliss at the soothing sensations.

He felt as Marvolo began to maneauver him around so that he could dislodge Harry from the dildo, and then as Marvolo released the rope and slowly lowered Harry down to his knees and began to unwind and unweave his bindings.

With every motion and every revealed bit of skin, Marvolo ran his hands over Harry's flesh and massaged the marked flesh lovingly. Harry basked in the gentle attention, marveling yet again, that this man was so good at doing exactly what Harry loved most. He certainly never would have pegged _Voldemort_ as an individual capable of being gentle and loving, but Marvolo wasn't the same man he'd been when he was Voldemort.

Was this the sort of man that Tom Riddle could have become had he never split his soul?

 Harry realized that wasn't entirely likely either.

 Marvolo was the way he was now _because_ of the man he once was. This was a man who had made grave mistakes, and had learned to regret those mistakes without it destroying him. Harry knew that Marvolo felt guilt and grief and remorse for his past actions – both because of the damage it had caused him, but also because of the damage he had caused others. But Marvolo did not dwell on that guilt, or allow it to hinder his goals. The remorse was a part of who he had become, but it did not rule him.

 He was still Tom Riddle – arrogant, proud, powerful. But he'd gained humility by being faced with his own fallibility and the horror of what his arrogance had brought about. He'd gained humility and the ability to empathize with others.

 Tom Riddle and Voldemort were still parts of who he was, but he had become so much more.

 This man – this _Marvolo_ – was someone that Harry could...

 “There you go luv,” Marvolo whispered as the last knot was undone and Harry's wrists were released. Marvolo rubbed his two large hands up and down the skin of Harry's forearms and Harry let himself fall forward so that his face was resting on Marvolo's shoulder in front of him. He opened his mouth and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the skin there, tasting the saltiness that lingered there.

 Finally he pulled away, smiling softly as Marvolo reached out and removed the blindfold. He was looking back at Harry with such intensity in his eyes.

 The atmosphere in the room was too heavy – too _intense_. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Marvolo's neck and let himself just fall into the man, resting his head on Marvolo's shoulder and letting his eyes fall shut.

 Marvolo let out a slow sigh and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer to sit across his legs as he sat back into a more relaxed position.

 This was good. There really was no need to speak between them. They could _feel_ each other's emotions. They could _feel_ the level of intensity that the other had felt, and mincing words at this point would be frivolous.

 Things were better left unsaid.

 

 


End file.
